The present invention relates to the field of golf bag and more particularly to a golf bag support with improved characteristics.
A conventional golf bag with support device comprises a bag, two legs pivotably attached to bag, and a support pivotably attached to legs. In use, user may pull bag outward to form an angle with respect to legs (i.e., inclined) for stably placing bag on the ground. However, the previous design suffered from two disadvantages:
1. It is not an aesthetic design because base is disposed between extended legs and bag.
2. It is not stable due to the flat surface contact between base and ground. In practice, golf bag is susceptible to fall when an object collides with it.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved golf bag support in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support device for golf bag comprising an elongate attachment means secured to the back of the upper part of the golf bag, the attachment means including an enlargement on either end, each enlargement having a slot and a wedge inside the slot; a pair of legs pivotably provided on either end of the attachment means, each leg including a sleeve below the top end by a predetermined distance, the sleeve having a side extension, and a joint put on the upper part, the joint including a coupling member on the top having a length about equal to that of the slot and a recessed portion conformed to the wedge such that the coupling member of the joint is capable of fitting into the enlargement and pivotably securing the leg to the attachment means; an extension rod including a pair of flexible hooks on the upper end each secured to the side extension of the sleeve and a pivotal member on the lower end; a base secured to the bottom of the golf bag being substantially a cylindrical member with a cut-out portion, the base having a recess on the underside of the cut-out portion; and a support means including a flexible member, a substantially L-shaped member having two spaced posts for pivotably securing the pivotal member of the extension rod, and an abutment member conformed to the recess of the base, wherein the upper portion of the flexible member is secured between the recess of the base and the abutment member and the lower portion of the flexible member is secured to the horizontal portion of the L-shaped member. The golf bag is stable when standing.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.